Maidens from the Fairy Kingdom
Event Summary A new event from the Fairy Kingdom has started! During the event, a new world map "The Fairy Kingdom" will appear in campaign. Many different characters from all sorts of fairy tales will appear!! We hope you enjoy this slightly dark fairy tale world! *Sacred Treasure and compete rewards that only appear here! *Limited Archwitch ALICE appears here! *New cards appearing here! *If you clear all areas you can build a special monument in your kingdom! *Many new and exclusive quests! *Limited time deco sale! And a plethora of new content coming your way! Following the great reception of the previous one, there will be a brand new maiden finding adventure, "Enchanted Forest Storyteller" The event goes from June 17 until July 1, 2013 at 11:59 (JST)! Note: 9:00 PM ~ 2013/6/30 8:59 PM PST Enjoy! Details Event Chronicle: "The Fairy Kingdom" is open. Treasure *Treasure item : Candle *Complete Set Reward: Sleeping Beauty Enchanged Forest Storyteller *Fight cards in a specific order for their "stories". There are twelve cards in this event. *If you clear the list the first time, clear it once more to get a second copy of the reward. Kingdom *Clearing the campaign will allow you to build a "Gingerbread House" for your kingdom *Cash decorations "Knight of Diamonds, Knight of Hearts, Knight of Clubs, Knight of Spades" available for 50 Jewels each Starting at June 23, cards introduced in this event are now open for summon. (Not counting Alice or Pyromancer?) Credits to Yilette and contributors of TCGAPP for posting a spreadsheet. TCGApp thread Storyteller locator Cards Introduced Event Quests Kingdom Area 1 *Clear Area 1 of the campaign from the Fairy Kingdom! *Reward **Gold 3000 **Iron 3000 **Ether 3000 **Exp 60 Kingdom Clear *Clear the campaign from the Fairy Kingdom *Reward **Gold 6000 **Iron 6000 **Ether 6000 **Exp 3000 *Note: Get after clearing "Kingdom Area 1"? Complete Candles *Collect the Sacred Treasure candles you can only find in the Fairy Kingdom. *Reward **Exp 120 **Trap 1 *Note: Get after clearing "Kingdom Area 1"? Kingdom 100 Victories *Rack up 100 victories in the campaign from the Fairy Kingdom! *Reward **Jewels 10 **Exp 300 *Note: Get after clearing "Kingdom Area 1"? *Note: Seems to count collectively at start of event even before quest appears. Defeat 30 BUNNY *Defeat 30 of the enemy VORPAL BUNNY that appears in the Fairy Kingdom! *Reward **Fshp pts 300 **Exp 30 Defeat 30 SHEPHERD *Defeat 30 of the enemy SHEPHERD that appears in the Fairy Kingdom! *Reward **Fshp pts 300 **Exp 30 Evolution Ugly Duckling *Evolve UGLY DUCKLING that appears in this event until it is an HN! *Reward **Fshp pts 500 **Exp 60 Max BOOTS CAT Intimacy *Raise a BOOTS CAT card's intimacy to the max! *Reward **Fshp pts 500 **Exp 300 Subdual ALICE *Subjugate the Archwitch ALICE that appears in this event *Reward **Exp 60 30 Subdual ALICE *Subjugate 30 of the Archwitch ALICE that appears in this event *Reward **Exp 120 **Valkyrie Sword light 1 *Note: Appears after clearing "Subdual ALICE"? Category:Event